Just ask me out
by Annimo2009
Summary: Un hombre sigue llegando a la sala de emergencias en busca de la atención de cierto enfermero.


Hola a todo el mundo!

He regresado con un pequeño OS que venía dando vueltas en mi cabeza hace tiempo y que hoy tuve tiempo para terminar y revisar. Prometí que comenzaría con un nuevo proyecto (ahora que ya terminé con **Nuestra Historia** ), pero para eso faltan algunas semanas. De momento traeré OS de vez en cuando para que no me olviden.

No olviden dejar un review si les gusta.

 **Disfruten su lectura:D**

* * *

 **Just ask me out**

 **(Solo invítame a salir)**

 **OneShot**

* * *

Era una mañana común en la sala de emergencias del Central New York Hospital; típicos dolores de estómago, apéndices a punto de estallar, torceduras, cortadas con cuchillos de cocina. Lo normal en la hermosa y bulliciosa New York. Steve acababa de empezar su turno cuando una elegante mujer vestida con un traje de dos piezas, falda y chaqueta, de color blanco se acercó al mesón. Su traje, anteriormente inmaculadamente blanco, tenía una que otra mancha de tierra y pasto.

―Necesito ayuda. Mi jefe está en el auto y no puedo traerlo yo sola. No puede caminar.

―Le ayudaré. ―Respondió amablemente.

Se dirigió a buscar una silla de ruedas y caminó junto a ella hacia el exterior. Allí se encontró con un lujoso auto negro, la puerta trasera abierta. Improperios y gritos se escuchaban desde el interior.

― ¡Pepper! ¡Maldición! ¡Encontraré a ese imbécil y lo demandaré! ¡Pepper! ―Sus gritos se detuvieron al ver a la mujer. ―Oh, ahí estás. Voy a quitarle hasta la maldita bicicleta a ese bastardo irresponsable.

―Lo harás, Tony. Claro que lo harás, pero ahora debemos llevarte adentro. ―Trató de calmarlo la mujer.

Steve se acercó al automóvil con la silla de ruedas y luego de una pequeña discusión, en la que se mantuvo firme y usó su voz de mando, convenció al hombre de subirse en ella para llevarlo a la sala de emergencias. Mientras lo ayudaba a subir a la silla se dio cuenta de que su tobillo estaba inflamado y su pie estaba doblado en un ángulo anormal. Se veía doloroso.

Una vez estuvo en una camilla, lo observó. Vestía ropa deportiva, por lo que había sufrido una caída y por lo que había dicho, alguien era responsable. Un ciclista, para ser precisos.

―Debo llenar una ficha con sus datos antes de cualquier procedimiento. ―Dijo, tomando una ficha del mesón y un lápiz de su bolsillo.

El accidentado hizo un sonido de protesta y la pelirroja se acercó a él.

―Doctor, yo puedo proporcionar todos los datos.

―No soy un doctor, señorita. Soy un enfermero. ―Sí, sabía que la bata blanca sobre el uniforme clínico tendía a confundir a las personas, pero era reglamento del hospital para el cargo de enfermero en jefe. Además todos asumían que era un doctor porque era poco común ver a un enfermero con sus características. ―Steve Rogers. ―Se presentó.

Luego de eso hubo un intercambio de información del paciente: Anthony Stark, 37 años, soltero, sin enfermedades sistémicas relevantes, no consume medicamentos a menos que sea una aspirina para el dolor de cabeza, no había tenido cirugías, bebedor solo en ocasiones puntuales, no fumador, sin alergias; Pepper enumeró a medida que la ficha iba requiriendo la información.

Una vez que la ficha estuvo llena, se dirigió al paciente.

―Bien, Anthony. ―En vista que el hombre ya no llevaba puesta ni la zapatilla de deporte ni el calcetín, se dispuso a hacer lo que tenía que hacer. ―Vamos a devolver tu pie a su posición correcta. ―Dijo con voz suave.

―Espera, espera. ¿No vendrá un doctor? ―Sus ojos abiertos en algo parecido al terror.

―No. Pero no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, hago esto todos los días. ―Le guiñó el ojo.

Se enjuagó las manos con desinfectante, se puso un par de guantes blancos y puso una mano en el talón y otra en el tobillo. La zona se veía inflamada y estaba muy caliente, era obvio que le dolía y si no lo reacomodaba pronto el dolor sería peor.

―Esto va a doler un poco. ―Avisó, pero no dio tiempo a que el otro siquiera pudiera pensarlo y reacomodó el pie a su posición.

El grito que Tony dejó salir hizo que Pepper hiciera un gesto de dolor.

―Listo. Iré con el doctor para que firme la receta para tus analgésicos y los antiinflamatorios. Debes evitar mover el pie o apoyarte en él por al menos diez días, hasta que se vaya la inflamación. Tu tobillo se pondrá morado. Muy morado. ―Aseguró. ―Pero es completamente normal, y luego pasará por todos los colores hasta desaparecer. Tal vez sientas algunas molestias los siguientes tres o cuatro meses al intentar movimientos bruscos o si intentas ir a correr, pero se pasará más rápido si haces ejercicios de movilidad bajo el agua y sigues mis recomendaciones.

Las palabras del rubio enfermero salieron fluidas y llenas de amabilidad mientras masajeaba cuidadosamente el tobillo con una extraña pomada de color verdoso.

―Muchas gracias. ―Dijo Pepper.

Tony lo miraba embobado. El hombre era brillante en su trabajo y era muy amable. Le había causado un dolor horrible en el tobillo, pero ahora se sentía mejor. No podía dejar de mirarlo.

El enfermero le entregó una pastilla con un poco de agua, luego se dio media vuelta y volvió menos de dos minutos más tarde. Tony se tomó la pastilla sin rechistar.

―Ahora vendaré ese tobillo y podrás irte. ―Anunció con esa amabilidad que le salía tan natural.

―Iré a encargarme de todo en recepción. ―Dijo la pelirroja y se fue.

Cuando iban en el auto, Tony pensó en lo sucedido. Su visita a la sala de emergencias había sido breve y un tanto desagradable, pero de alguna forma quería volver. Ese enfermero de amables ojos y hermosa sonrisa se había quedado metido en su mente.

•••

Tony había pasado todo el fin de semana en su departamento, recostado y con el tobillo en alto. El dolor había aparecido un par de horas después de su visita a la sala de emergencias por lo que había optado por quedarse en cama y tomarse un analgésico.

Decir que fue un fin de semana más que aburrido sería decir poco. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en los brillantes ojos azules del enfermero y en su amable sonrisa.

•••

―Tony, creo que deberías haberte quedado en casa esta semana. ―Repitió Pepper por millonésima vez esa semana. ―Mírate, no puedes apoyar bien el pie y puedo notar que te duele cada vez que lo haces.

Con un suspiro de exasperación, Tony se dio media vuelta y la miró directo a los ojos con una ceja alzada.

―Deberías estar feliz de que por primera vez, desde que conseguiste este trabajo, me estoy comportando como un jefe responsable y no estoy buscando excusas para saltarme el trabajo. ―Replicó.

La mujer se acercó a él y lo tomó del brazo para ayudarlo a llegar a su asiento tras el gran escritorio.

―Habría entendido si no hubieras venido esta semana. Tienes una lesión que te incapacita y yo estuve ahí cuando te dijeron que debías mantener reposo.

El accidentado se encogió de hombros y continuó revisando los papeles que le habían quedado del día anterior.

•••

Cuando Pepper tenía un mal presentimiento estos siempre se cumplían. Sin importar el nivel de gravedad, siempre pasaba algo malo. La última vez había roto su tacón al salir del elevador cuando iba de camino a la oficina de conferencias; todas las copias del nuevo proyecto se habían esparcido por el piso y había llegado tarde.

Esta vez no era algo tan simple. Había ido al departamento de su jefe y mejor amigo para llevarle algo de comida para la cena y lo había encontrado en la cocina con la mano bajo el chorro de agua fría del lavaplatos.

― ¡¿Qué pasó, Tony?! ―Se acercó rápidamente a él cogiendo un paño limpio en el camino. ―Oh, por Dios. Te llevaré a emergencias. ―Dijo luego de ver el gran corte en su mano.

•••

―Pepper, exageras. Solo fue un corte. ―Aseguró cuando entraron a la sala de emergencias buscando ayuda. ―No me estoy muriendo, mujer.

―Por favor, necesito ayuda. ―Soltó la mujer a la única persona que estaba en el mesón.

Cuando Steve se dio la vuelta en su silla, frunció el ceño.

―Oh, la recuerdo. ―Saludó con un asentimiento. ― ¿Su jefe tuvo problemas otra vez? ―Preguntó al ver al hombre tras ella.

―Gracias al cielo es usted. ―Agradeció.

Un par de minutos después, con el moreno sentado en una camilla, la mano anestesiada sobre una mesilla de trabajo y el hombre a punto de recibir su primera puntada, Steve habló.

―Déjame adivinar, ―dijo introduciendo la aguja en uno de los extremos del corte― intentabas cocinar algo simple y las cosas se salieron de control.

―Un sándwich. ―Suspiró avergonzado el otro. ―Intentaba cortar un poco de salame y el cuchillo que elegí era demasiado grande y afilado.

El enfermero dejó salir una risa y luego terminó de suturar la mano.

―Necesitas tener más cuidado. Es tu segunda visita en la sala de emergencias en menos de diez días.

Tony asintió. No podía hablar. Se había quedado embobado, una vez más, por la amabilidad del hombre frente a él.

•••

Cualquiera diría que las siguientes semanas fueron tranquilas. Dos visitas a emergencias era suficiente para un mes o tal vez más, pero había un problema. Si Tony no iba a la sala de emergencias no tenía posibilidades de ver a su enfermero favorito, así que tenía que volver. Pero no podía arriesgarse a tener un gran accidente.

Una vez que se recuperó de su lesión en el tobillo y podía caminar correctamente y sin molestias, se le ocurrió una idea. No era la mejor de sus ideas, pero debía bastar para visitar el hospital una vez más.

Como nunca, Tony decidió que quería bajar por las escaleras. Nunca usaba las escaleras si podía evitarlo, pero esta vez decidió que era una buena idea. Pepper lo siguió con incredulidad pintada en la cara y con horror al verlo tropezar los últimos cinco escalones e ir a dar al piso.

― ¡Tony! ―Gritó y corrió a ver a su jefe en el piso. ―Respóndeme, Tony. ―Trató de moverlo poniendo una mano en su hombro. ― ¿Estás bien? ¿Puedes escucharme?

―Me duele la cabeza. ―Se quejó el moreno.

Rápidamente la pelirroja llamó por ayuda y un par de hombres vestidos de traje le ayudaron a llevar a Tony a su auto. Sin pensarlo ni un segundo pidió al chofer que los llevara al hospital.

•••

La sala de emergencias estaba tranquila. No había mucha gente, solo un par de niños quejándose de dolor de estómago para no ir a la escuela y un hombre que había tenido un accidente de auto, pero que solo tenía unos rasguños.

―Oh, mira, Steve. Es tu admirador.

Steve miró en la dirección en que la enfermera apuntaba y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se formara en su rostro.

―No es mi admirador, Wanda. Es solo un hombre que ha tenido una racha de mala suerte estos días. ―Aseguró alejándose en dirección al recién llegado.

―Buenas tardes, Steve. ―Saludó la pelirroja. ―Se cayó por las escaleras. ―Soltó en un suspiro cansado.

―No fueron tantos escalones. ―Prometió el accidentado mientras Steve lo dirigía a uno de los cubículos. ―Mi tobillo se dobló un poco y tropecé.

―Se golpeó la cabeza. ―Informó la mujer.

―En ese caso tendremos que tenerte aquí por unas cuantas horas para asegurarnos de que no es algo serio y podrás irte. ―Dijo el rubio examinando la cabeza de Tony luego de comprobar el reflejo de sus pupilas.

Dicho y hecho. Unas horas más tarde y luego de un par de exámenes para estar seguros, Tony se fue a casa.

•••

―Tony, deberías dejar de hacer el idiota e invitarlo de una vez. ―Amonestó Pepper. ―Sé que no torciste tu tobillo cuando caíste por las escaleras. Lo hiciste a propósito. ―Acusó. ―Pudiste romperte un hueso.

Eso dejó al moreno pensando un poco. Ella tenía razón, pero necesitaba una excusa más para ir a la sala de emergencias.

•••

Un enfermo y quejumbroso Anthony Stark se adentró en la sala de emergencias pidiendo por ayuda.

―Mira. No aguantó ni una semana y ya está de vuelta. ―Bromeó una enfermera con cabellos de fuego.

―Nat. ―Llamó en un tono de advertencia.

―Está fingiendo, te lo aseguro.

―Si no te invita a salir esta vez…―Agregó Wanda.

Dando por terminada la conversación, Steve se alejó y fue al encuentro del moreno.

―Eres un imán para los problemas, Stark. ―Dijo el enfermero mientras lo dirigía una vez más en ese mes a una camilla.

―Me duele el estómago. Creo que me intoxiqué con algo. ―Se quejó.

Steve cerró las cortinas y volteó a verlo con las manos en las caderas, dedicándole una mirada desaprobatoria.

―No estás enfermo. No estás pálido, no estás sudando frío y no tienes mal aspecto en lo absoluto. ―Dijo con una ceja alzada.

―Tú tampoco tienes mal aspecto. ―Sonrió el otro con algo de coquetería, olvidando completamente su mentira.

El rubio no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

―Solo invítame a salir de una vez, Tony. ―Rió el hombre. ― Deberías dejar de accidentarte y fingir enfermedades para venir aquí. Así que invítame a salir y evitemos todo esto. Puedes terminar realmente accidentado y no queremos eso.

Un tanto sorprendido, Tony sonrió. El triunfo reflejado en sus ojos.

― ¿Este viernes? ―Preguntó.

―Mi turno termina a las seis. Ven por mí y podemos cenar en mi departamento. ―Guiñó un ojo.

Diciendo esto salió del cubículo dejando a un feliz Anthony detrás.

* * *

 **Jueves 01 de Noviembre, 2018.**


End file.
